Lazos de Odio y Amor
by jorgecr72
Summary: Cansado de los maltratos y golpizas de su padre, el principe Vegeta, huyo de su planeta, llego a la Tierra y ahi encontro la felicidad y la tranquilidad que ansiaba, pero 25 años despues , una sombra del pasado empaño la vida del principe, Eita su sobrino, es secuestrado y llevado la planeta Vegita por ordenes del Rey ¿sobrevivira Eita? Lean y Opinen
1. Prologo

Prologo

Han pasado 13 años desde que el Rey Vegeta, venciera al temible Frezzer y por ello el Rey tomo el control de su imperio, tiempo después Coller y King Cold, desafiaron a los saiyajines, como resultado también fueron vencidos, Bradock un soldado de tercera clase mando a su hijo Kakarotto a la Tierra para ponerlo a salvo por desgracia él y su escuadrón fueron muertos de manera misteriosa, después de esa batalla el rey Vegeta se hizo del poder de los imperios de los Ice- jinés, desgraciadamente, todo ese poder corrompió al monarca, prácticamente actuaba peor que los ice-jines, los que desafiaban su poder eran vilmente asesinados por su escuadron de la muerte, eran saiyajines que tenían la habilidad de matar si dejar rastro, algunos saiyajines, se cansaron de los maltratos que su monarca le hacían y secretamente, se auto exiliaban a otros planetas, donde al menos vivirían en paz.

El rey Vegeta era tan cruel que maltrataba a su esposa la reina Brassica, lo cual provoco un odio terrible hacia su esposo, llego a tal punto que tuvo secretamente que mandar su hijo menor Tarble al planeta Oris, para que el Rey Verne lo criada,y le hizo creer a su esposo que había perdido la bebe, el rey no conforme con eso, hostigaba al príncipe Vegeta, su hijo, lo hería tanto física como mentalmente, provocando un tremendo odio hacia él, el juraba que algún día , lo vencería y liberaría a los saiyajines y al universo de su Yugo, entonces secretamente el monarca, buscaba la forma de el príncipe nunca llegara al trono, mandaba emisarios a los planetas que habían conquistado y ordeno que se buscara una fórmula que le diera al Rey el poder de la inmortalidad, el rey Vegeta le gustaba el poder que ostentaba y no estaba dispuesto a cederlo, para lograr su objetivo, tendría que vencer al enemigo más poderoso que se hubiera enfréntalo , la misma muerte.

Desgraciadamente para el rey, era muy difícil fabricar el elixir de la vida eterna, Freezer conocía una formula, pero ese secreto él se lo llevo al otro mundo, eso enfureció mas al monarca.

Cuando estaba así siempre le alegraba lastimar a alguien, casi siempre era su hijo o su mujer, El joven Vegeta siempre acababa en los tanques de recuperación después de las palizas de su padre.

Esta vez no fue la excepción, la reina no aguanto más y le pidió a su hijo que huyeran juntos, el príncipe acepto, pero su madre iba a ir al Planeta Oris, Vegeta buscaría un lugar para entrenar y así vencer a su padre, buscaron diferentes planetas para que Vegeta tuviera una nueva vida y encontraron un planeta estaba en un sistema solar en la galaxia del norte, su nombre era Tierra.

Rápidamente se preparo las naves, la reina fue a la cámara del tesoro real y con un par de baúles llego para que su hijo viviera cómodamente para evitar que el Rey lo buscara por la galaxia, borraron los archivos de ese planeta, así el tendría la seguridad de que su padre no lo encontraría.

Las naves despegaron y Vegeta llego a la Tierra 3 meses después, se fabrico una identidad , y gracias al tesoro que su madre le dio vivía como un ciudadano mas ,tuvo que cortarse la cola para pasar como un humano mas, gracias a eso, pudo vivir en paz, pero el amor lo flecho , conoció a una mujer de ojos azules, la muchacha acababa de terminar un noviazgo con un joven llamado Yamcha, por las infidelidades de este, la joven de nombre Bulma Brief era la hija mayor del Dr. Teodoro Brief científico y dueño de la famosa Corporación Capsula, el joven príncipe de 18 años, la cortejo, salieron juntos y le propuso matrimonio, ella acepto con gusto , de ese matrimonio nacieron Trunks y Bura.

En la Corporación también vivía Belén, la hermana menor de Bulma, hace poco había perdido a su marido, como consecuencia de un derrame cerebral, eso la llevo a una profunda depresión, pero se recupero, por su hijo Felipe, los padres de Bulma, ella misma y Vegeta, le pidieron que vivieran con ellos, ella acepto, y desde entonces toda la familia vivía junta, no sabían que un gran peligro pondría a prueba el lazo que los unía


	2. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

"**25 años después**"

Vegeta actualmente tiene 43 años, entrenaba duramente, secretamente tenía la misión de vencer a su padre, a pesar de todo tenía una buena relación con su familia, se extrañaron porque tenía más fuerza, mas habilidad, comía como por 30 personas, pero no le dieron importancia.

Trunks y Eita estudiaban en la universidad del Oeste y Bura estaba en la secundaria

Belén y Bulma se encargaban de la corporación, mientras sus padres viajaban por el mundo.

**En las afueras de la ciudad**

Misteriosamente una nave, aterrizo en el planeta, en un área desierta, de esa nave salió unos hombres con cola, mediante un aparato que tenían en su cara se comunicaron a su planeta.

**¿?:** Aquí Karbak y Zork, llegamos al planeta Tierra, esperamos instrucciones, Rey Vegeta.

**(Rey Vegeta)RV:** …. Sus instrucciones son localizar el nivel de energía más poderoso del planeta…. Ese poder debe ser mi hijo….algo me dice que está en ese planeta… De paso me darán un reporte de las condiciones del planeta… entendieron… ah no destruyan el planeta… si es necesario…pasen desapercibidos.

**Karbak y Zork:** como usted diga, mi Señor.

Zork es un general de ejército saiyajin , ayudo en la batallas donde vencieron a los ice-jinés, el era fiel a su rey , pero por el comportamiento cruel del monarca , el general lo odiaba en secreto, el secretamente ayudaba a los saiyajines que no querían estar en el planeta a escapar, él le ayudo a escapar a la reina y al príncipe , desgraciadamente Armion , otro general saiyajin, localizo una copia de respaldo de los planetas que no tenían en su base de datos y encontraron la Tierra, Zork tenía que encontrar la príncipe y a Kakarotto, puesto que Bardock y el eran amigos y él vio como fueron eliminado el y su escuadrón, el sabia quien era los asesinos .

**Karbak:** bueno Zork, yo buscare al norte del planeta y tu al sur, nos veremos aquí en 5 horas.

**Zork:** está bien

Cada uno se fue a buscar el nivel de energía más poderoso que había.

Karbak llego a la Capital del Oeste, se sorprendió que los habitantes serán idénticos a él, excepto por la cola.

**Karbak:** Vaya…así será más fácil, pasar desapercibido. (_Ocultando la cola_)

Golpeo a un habitante y se puso su ropa, recorrió varias calles, cuando paso frente al a universidad choco contra un joven de cabello claro, lentes y ojos azules. (_Era Eita_)

**Karbak:** porque no te fijas, mocoso.

**Eita:** …oiga, usted fue el que se tropezó conmigo.

Cuando Karbak lo miro a la cara, se sorprendió que el chico tuviera colgado en su cuello, un medallón con el emblema del planeta Veyita, Kardak erróneamente pensó que ese chico podría ser hijo del príncipe.

**Eita:** para la próxima fíjese a donde va…idiota…

El sobrino de Vegeta tomo sus libros y se alejo de ahí, Kardak lo siguió sin que El joven La Salle se percatara, llegaron a la Corporación Capsula, el saiyajin se acerco a una ventana y vio al príncipe comer con el muchacho.

_**En el comedor**_

**Eita:** mi mama y mi Tía no llegaran a comer, Tío

**Vegeta:** no sobrino, ellas están en una reunión llegaran como a las 9 pm.

**Eita:** …y mis primos.

**Vegeta:** Trunks salió con Goten como siempre y Bra está en su habitación, ya ella ceno.

**Eita:** bueno Tío, me voy a hacer mi trabajo, recuerda que la semana entrante tengo una exposición en la universidad

**Vegeta:** bueno, ve, yo mientras tanto iré a entrenar un poco más.

Karbak después de ver lo que vio, salió volando hacia la nave, ahí se encontró a Zork, el también localizo a Kakarotto, descubrió que Kakarotto era el vivo retrato de su padre, pero lo mejor por ahora no intervenir, mas aun que se encontró que tenia pareja y tenía 2 hijos, no podía creerlo, la raza de este planeta, era compatible con los saiyajin, se guardo este descubrimiento y se regreso a la nave.

Cuando Karbak, llego se comunico con su monarca.

**Karbak:** …majestad, localice a su hijo…pero hay algo que debe saber… su hijo tuvo descendencia.

**RV:** ….QUE… DESENDENCIA… que quieres decir Karbak…explícate.

**Karbak:** esta tarde tropecé con un chico, salía según averigüe de un centro de estudios, el chico tenía el cabello claro y ojos del color del cielo de este planeta, me llamo la atención que él llevaba en su cuello un medallón con el emblema real, lo seguí a donde vive, viven muy lujosamente, por cierto, cuando me acerque a una ventana de su casa, lo vi junto con su hijo el príncipe Vegeta.

**RV:** …Bien…Bien…así que tengo un nieto…que gran alegría… Kardak… quiero que me traigas a ese muchacho ante mi… entendido.

**Karbak:** así se hará…majestad.

**RV:** sé que mi hijo cuando se entere de que tengo a su hijo, no dudara en regresar aquí, y cuando lo haga, que sorpresa se va a llevar.

Zork se quedo callado, ahora un muchacho inocente estaba en peligro.

**Zork:** (_**pensando**_**)-** ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿tengo que ayudar al joven principe?


	3. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

**Karbak:** ya oíste Zork, tenemos que capturar al nieto del rey, lo haremos dentro de unja semana, supe que tiene una exposición de estudios, a la salida lo capturamos… y lo llevaremos ante el rey.

**Zork:** Esta bien

**Karbak:** pero primero, divirtámonos en este planeta, yo iré a la ciudad a divertirme un rato, es mas conseguí ropa de este planeta para ti (le da un paquete), vamos a divertirnos.

Karbak y Zork antes estudiaron algo de la cultura de la Tierra, sus costumbres y demás.

Ambos fueron a la ciudad, Karbak se sorprendió al ver los centros nocturnos, Zork en cambio prefería lugares más calmados, cuando ambos saiyajines se separaron, cada uno decidió ir por su lado, Karbak fue al "Poco bongó", uno de los centros nocturnos más elegantes de la capital.

Zork en cambio decidió ir a comer a un restaurante que estaba cerca de la sede central de La Corporación Capsula. Zork entro y se sentó en una mesa

**Mesera:** buenas, que le servimos.

Zork miro el menú (por fortuna el chip que tenía en la cabeza le ayudo a traducir en su idioma)

**Zork:** triple porción de la especialidad del día, por favor

**Mesera:** muy bien

Mientras esperaba que le trajeran su comida, dos mujeres entraron en ese momento, una de cabello azul y ojos del mismo color, la otra idéntica a la primera, pero con ojos verdes y cabello cobrizo, se sentaron frente a Zork.

**¿?: **Vamos Belén, no puede ser que no tengas ni siquiera algún pretendiente, han pasado 12 años desde que tu marido falleció.

**Belén:** hay Bulma y que pretendes, que me aviente al primer hombre que vea, para mi Reinaldo fue y será siempre el amor de mi vida

**Bulma:** no hermana, tampoco así mira, recuerda lo que me paso a mí, estuve casi 5 años al lado de Yamcha para que, para que me viera la cara de idiota, desde que se convirtió en estrella de beisbol, las mujeres están detrás del, mira que varias veces me cancelaba citas, para irse con otras, me peleaba y después me reconciliaba con él y así me tuvo durante 1 año, hasta que lo vi con esa resbalosa de Nisida, nuestra compañera en la preparatoria, esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, entonces corte por lo sano y hable con él, nos dolió mucho pero comprendimos que lo nuestro no podía seguir así que terminamos, pero quedamos como amigos, después de algún tiempo , llego Vegeta…

Al oír el nombre de Vegeta Zork abrió los ojos, ella era la pareja de su príncipe…

**Bulma:** al principio no me agradaba, es mas no peleamos la primera vez que nos vimos, jamás nadie se atrevió a decirme cosa , que él me dijo… pero lo irónico es que una cosa llego a otra y mírame, la final nos casamos y tenemos 2 hijos.

**Belén:** si Bulma, pero que posibidades tenga yo de encontrar un hombre parecido a Vegeta, tu marido es único, y es tuyo.

**Bulma:** Vamos Belén, tarde o temprano el amor llamara a tu puerta.

Zork escucho cada palabra que decía Belén, de alguna forma, quedo deslumbrado de la belleza de la mujer ojiverde, comió su comida rápidamente y al tratar de irse choco con Belén.

**Belén:** oiga fíjese…

**Zork:** disculpe Mi Lady, no quise ofenderla…

Cuando Zork la vio a los ojos, esa mirada lo cautivo, era algo mágico para él, nunca había visto una mirada tan llena de vida.

Belén no se quedaba atrás, al ver a los ojos del saiyajin, se perdió en esa mirada de esos ojos negros.

**Zork:** le pido disculpas…

**Belén:** No…no hay problema, mi nombre es Belén y tú.

**Zork:** Zork…mi nombre es Zork

**Belén:** … ella es mi hermana Bulma.

**Bulma:** mucho gusto, por favor acompáñenos.

Zork acompaño a las mujeres, conversaron mientras cenaban, lo que le llamo la atencion a las hermanas Brief, era que Zork comía grandes cantidades de comida, muy similar a Vegeta, Bulma entonces decidió invitar a Zork a su casa, para cenar, el acepto gustoso.

En la puerta se separaron , ambas hermanas se dirigieron a su casa y Zork fue caminado por la calles de la ciudad , pensando que quizás , encontró al amor, después de un rato de caminar voló hasta su nave, donde encontró a Karbak dormido( debido al estado de embriaguez), ansiaba que llegara mañana para ir a ver a Belén.

**Zork:** al parecer creo que conocí a la mujer de mi Vida.

Diciendo eso se fue a dormir.


	4. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

**La noche siguiente**

Zork llego puntual a cenar como habian quedado con la hermanas Brief, cuando toco la puerta fue recibido por Trunks.

**Trunks:** buenas noches, señor pase usted

**Zork:** Buenas noches, joven.

El saiyajin entro a la casa, cuando llegaron al comedor, todos los estaban esperando, Zork se quedo de una pieza, ahí frente a el estaba el príncipe Vegeta, el cual de dio una mirada de "no digas nada, quédate callado", ambos se sentaron y en eso Belen traía una gran olla de estofado ayudado por Bulma.

**Bulma:** buenas noches, señor Zork

**Zork:** Las que le adornan a usted y su hermana.

**Belen:** oh, gracias.

Se sentaron todos, durante la cena nadie decía nada, vegeta estaba preocupado, pero sabia disimularlo muy bien, sabía que si Zork estaba aquí era por algo muy grave.

**Zork:** (pensando)- _tengo que prevenirlo, no permitiré que su hijo sea convertido en una copia del rey Vegeta_.

Lo que les extraño a las hermanas Brief, fue la cantidad de comida que Zork consumía, a la misma velocidad que Vegeta, Vegeta le comunica telepáticamente que lo esperara cerca de la corporación.

Zork agradeció la cena, a decir verdad, nunca se había sentido tan bien desde hacía años, cuando se despidieron prometió que volvería a verlos, camino rápidamente, en un pequeño parque cerca de la Corporación ,Zork se encontró con Vegeta.

**Zork:** príncipe Vegeta, me alegro de volverlo a ver después de todos estos años.

**Vegeta:** te lo agradezco, pero dime ¿a qué viniste a este planeta?

**Zork:** perdone que no pudiera decirle antes, no quería comprometerlo delante de su familia.

**Vegeta:** hiciste bien, mi familia no sabe que no soy humano, nunca me atreví a decírselo ¿Qué pasa Zork? ¿Pasa algo grave?

**Zork:** Su familia está en peligro , sobre todo su hijo , todo comenzó poco después de que usted se marcho del planeta, pensamos que ya no habían datos , por desgracia el planeta Frezzer 56 , era un planeta de datos , ahí estaba la información que Freezer guardaba de casi todos los planetas de la galaxia, tardaron mucho tiempo ya que él los tenía muy codificados y las claves solo las tenía el ,pasaron 10 años ,cuando por fin se descifraron la información, habían datos más avanzados que en nuestra base de datos, desgraciadamente habían datos de este planeta, lo peor de todo es que el rey trataba peor a nuestro pueblo, la mayoría opto por irse del planeta, al verse casi sin súbditos, tomo a los pocos que quedaban y les instalo un chip, y advirtieron que si trataban de escapar, activaría un dispositivo que provocaría un ataque fulminante , los tiene bien vigilados hizo de su castillo una fortaleza, desde hace mas de 10 años que no lo vemos, hasta hizo murallas alrededor de la ciudad , para que nadie escapara, hasta nos raciona la comida , así no tengamos fuerzas suficientes para luchar y revelarnos, aproximada mente de toda la población saiyajin quedan como 1.500 personas , el resto prefirió la muerte antes que seguir en esa prisión que el rey nos condeno.

**Vegeta:** maldito seas padre, bueno ¿a donde fue el resto de nuestro pueblo?

**Zork:** la mayoría se refugiaron en otros planetas, otros viven en el planeta Oris, su Tío tuvo la amabilidad de recibirlos, otros permanecen ocultos, temen que el rey ponga precios a sus cabezas por desertores.

**Vegeta:** Zork, creo que es la hora que yo vuelva al planeta Vegita, desgraciadamente tendré que enfrentarme a mi pasado, no voy a permitir que mi familia y este planeta sean destruidos por la ambición de mi padre, hazme un favor.

**Zork:** Lo que diga, Príncipe

**Vegeta:** mañana ven temprano, te invito a desayunar e iremos a las montañas cerca de la capital del este, ahí oculte mi nave, no la he hecho funcionar desde que llegue a este planeta, trataremos de hacerla funcionar de nuevo para ir regresar al planeta, ¿cuento contigo?

**Zork:** Si majestad, pero tenga en cuenta que vengo con un Karbak.

**Vegeta:** sal sin que se dé cuenta, te necesito, la seguridad de mi familia y este planeta cuenta con eso.

**Zork:** como usted, diga príncipe Vegeta.

Cada uno regreso a sus respectivos lugares, si sospechar que alguien los vigilaba.


	5. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Zork cumplió con su palabra, al día siguiente, llego aprovecho que toda la familia se habían ido a sus actividades, entrenaron un poco, después de la jornada de entrenamiento, se fueron a las montañas, revisaron la nave, a pesar de que estuvo inactiva 25 años, la nave aun funcionaba, cuando regresaron a la corporación, su familia los esperaban, estaba preocupados, Eita aun no había llegado, entonces se dispusieran a buscarlo, Zork ayudaba la príncipe, cuando se paró en seco.

Zork: …no…no puede ser… príncipe… creo que ya sé donde está.

Ambos se fueron volando hacia la nave que Zork había llegado a la Tierra.

Cuando llegaron al sitio, la nave no estaba, la desaparición de Eita tenía sentido, el responsable no era más que obvio: Kardak.

De pronto un mini comunicador que traía Zork, empezó a sonar.

Zork: Kardak, ¿eres tú?

Kardak: así es, ya tengo al chico, tu nos querías traicionar Zork, así que yo mismo capture al hijo de Vegeta.

Vegeta (furioso): insecto, trae a Eita aquí de inmediato.

Karbak: lo lamento, pero solo cumplo orden de su padre, si quiere volver a ver al mocoso, tendrá que ir al planeta Vegita, adiós. (_Corto la comunicación_).

Vegeta: maldita sea es mi culpa, mi culpa, debí derrotar a mi padre antes, ahora alguien inocente está en peligro.

Zork: ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Vegeta: no hay alternativa, tendremos que ir, desgraciadamente, tendré que revelarles a mi familia que no soy humano, que rabia, toda mi vida se arruino.

Zork: y hay otro problema, la nave tardara una semana en llegar al planeta Vegita, es la más avanzada que se haya construido.

Vegeta: no puede ser, si puedo convencer a mi mujer que le instale unas turbinas a la nave, podremos llagar a tiempo, Vamos

Ambos saiyajines volaron de regreso a la Corporación

MIENTRAS EN LA NAVE

Karbak se comunicaba con su Rey.

Kardak: Rey Vegeta, misión cumplida, aquí traigo a su nieto, me fue muy fácil capturarlo, llegare en 4 días.

RV: Bien…Bien, y en donde esta Zork.

Karbak: desgraciadamente, el iba a arruinar sus planes, alteza, así que lo deje en la Tierra, pero estoy seguro que el vendrá con el príncipe.

RV: no hay lugar para traidores, cuando derrote a mi hijo, podre poner en marcha mi plan, muy pronto tendremos un nuevo hogar, jajajajaja, te veré cuando llegues al planeta, cambio y fuera

Karbar se levanto de su asiento y fue a la habitación donde yacía inconsciente Eita

DE REGRESO EN LA CORPORACION

Vegeta y Zork aterrizaron en el patio, entraron y encontraron al resto de la familia,

Belen: lo encontraron, Vegeta, Zork

Vegeta. Familia tengo algo muy importante que decir así que por favor siéntense.

Todos muy extrañados se sentaron.

Vegeta: Familia, hay algo muy grave que tengo que decirles, Eita fue secuestrado.

Bulma: que, Vegeta de que estás hablando, como que mi sobrino esa secuestrado.

Vegeta: en cierto modo, yo tuve la culpa, verán Bulma, Belen Trunks, Bra…yo… yo no soy un nativo de este planeta… no soy un ser humano

Bulma: ¿QUE?

Trunks: ¿como que no eres un humano, papa?

Zork: es cierto, el es el príncipe, de un planeta lejano, el planeta Vegita, la razón que él está aquí en la Tierra, era que su padre constantemente lo hostigaba y lo golpeaba.

Belen: dios, es cierto Vegeta

Vegeta: no tuve más remedio, que huir de mi propio planeta, jure que algún día regresaría, para ajustar cuentas con mi padre.

Belen. ¿Que tiene que ver, tu pasado con el secuestro de mi hijo?

Zork: desgraciadamente Karbak mi compañero, piensa que Eita es hijo de Vegeta, por esa razón se lo llevo.

Vegeta: se que no tengo perdón pero tenía que ocultarme, mi vida corría peligro.

Bulma: (lo abrazo)- Vegeta, mi corazón me decía que eras muy especial, siempre soñé con casarme con un príncipe azul, en cierto modo lo hice, nunca dejare de amarte.

Vegeta: gracias amor.


	6. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

Con la ayuda de Bulma, la nave fue rediseñada en tiempo record, Bulma en 3 horas, logro que la nave tuviera lo más avanzado en tecnología.

Se le aviso a Goku, a diferencia de vegeta su familia supo desde el principio, que él no era terrícola.

La nave estaba lista, vegeta y Goku junto con Zork estaban en el patio, junto con sus familiares incluida Bulma Milk y Belen.

CON VEGETA Y BULMA

Bulma: cuídate Vegeta.

Vegeta no te preocupes, volveré y traeré a Eita… y perdóname, por haberte ocultado esto tenía el temor que mi padre tomara represalias con alguno de ustedes y mira al final el ser más inocente de mi familia, pago el precio

Bulma: no te preocupes amor, todo saldrá bien.

Ambos se besaron

CON GOKU Y MILK

Milk: Goku ten ciudad.

Goku: no te preocupes Milk, cuando regrese me preparas tallarines con carne.

Milk: claro Goku (le dio un beso)

Después de esto ambos subieron a la nave, a enfrentar la enfrentar la batalla más grande de sus vidas

PLANETA VEGITA

La nave de Karbak aterrizo en la plataforma, karbak salió junto a una capsula donde Eita se encontraba durmiendo, debido a que fue sedado para que no despertara

Un guardia llego a la sala del trono, a avisar que Karbak había llegado, el Rey ordeno su presencia ante él.

Karbak: he regresado su majestad, aquí traigo a su nieto.

El monarca se levanto del trono y se acerco a la capsula se admiro la apariencia de Eita, no parecía saiyajin, su cabello blanco era muy suave, estaba usando sus lentes

RV: ¿Estas seguro que es mi nieto?, Karbak.

Karbak: claro majestad, mire el está utilizando el medallón real, pero al parecer el chico carece de fuerza de combate, revise su poder y solo tiene 850 unidades, mi señor… y el nombre del chico es Eita.

RV: guardias, lleven al chico a la antigua habitación del príncipe sáquenlo de la capsula y vigilen la puerta.

Ambos guardias cumplieron la orden de su Rey.

Karbak: lamento haber dejado a Zork en la Tierra… pero tuve que pensar rápido.

RV: no te preocupes Karbak, con el mocoso aquí de seguro Vegeta vendrá por él junto con ese traidor, al fin ese mocoso endemoniado dará la cara, y después de que lo derrote, pondré mi plan en marcha.

Karbak: ¿plan?, no entiendo, majestad.

RV: mi querido Karbak, el plan es hacer resurgir la raza saiyajin en otro planeta, con unas muestras de mi ADN, y la maquina trasformadora que encontré en unos de los antiguos planetas de Freezer, convertiré a la raza humana en saiyajines y convertiré a la Tierra en un nuevo planeta Vegita, gracias a los datos que me facilitaste, compare el ADN saiyajin con el nuestro, son compatibles y gracias a esa máquina convertiré a cada habitante del planeta tierra en un fiel súbdito.

Karbak: entiendo – (no_ puede ser piensa profanar nuestra pureza, por los dioses que he hecho_)- muchas gracias alteza por confiar en mí, y ahora me retiro.

Kardak no había dado ni 2 pasos cuando recibió un disparo que atravesó su pecho.

RV: (_en estado sicótico_) Creíste que te dejaría con vida, te equivocas tu solo fuiste un instrumento para mi plan supremo, no solo convertirte la Tierra en un nuevo planeta Vegita, sino que hare a cada habitante leales a mí, se que la batalla contra mi hijo se acerca cada vez más, si no llego a cumplir mi ambición, preparare un plan B – (_y conseguir la inmortalidad_)- Guardias recojan el cuerpo de Karbak y limpien el desorden.

Guardias: como Ud., mande mi señor.


	7. Capítulo 6

Capitulo 6

Mientras en el espacio, la nave de Vegeta seguía su curso hacia el planeta Veyita, Goku estaba emocionado, no en vano llevaba sangre de guerrero en sus venas, pero al igual que Vegeta estaba preocupado por Eita.

Mientras en el palacio, Eita despertó, estaba confundido, estaba en una habitación muy lujosa por cierto, camino hacia la puerta, la abrió y encontró a los 2 guardias resguardándola.

Uno de los guardias le dijo- lo siento, tenemos órdenes de no dejarte salir, así que regresa a la habitación.

**Eita:** qué pero ¿Quien ordeno eso?

**Guardia 2:** muy pronto lo sabrás chiquillo.

Eita vio que ambos guardias llevaban en sus armaduras una insignia, Eita miro bien y se dio cuenta que la insignia que ellos llevaba era la misma de su medallón, el medallón que su Tío Vegeta le había regalado.

**Eita:** …solo quiero saber una cosa… ¿En dónde estoy?

Ambos guardias se vieron y uno de ellos hablo

Estas en el planeta Veyita, hogar de la raza más poderosa del universo, los Saiyajines.- le respondió uno de ellos.

Eita al escuchar esa respuesta, sintió que la cabeza le daba vueltas.

De pronto se escucho un golpe seco, los guardias le hicieron gracia que el pobre chico se desmayo, uno de ellos lo levanto y lo introdujo en la habitación, lo coloco en la cama y salió de la habitación para seguir vigilando.

Laboratorio del Palacio

El monarca llego al laboratorio para saber si su amado elixir de la inmortalidad, estaba listo.

Todos los científicos hicieron su reverencia, Pentor y Zaltar eran los encargados del laboratorio.

**RV:** preparen una nueva dosis de jugo de manpa, mi hijo muy pronto vendrá ala planeta a reclamar su corona, y necesito estar listo para su llegada.

Pentor lleno de temor, se apresuro a hablarle

**Pentor:** Majestad, por favor, usted ha abusado del poder que le da el arbusto de Manpa.

**Zaltar:** es cierto, usted ha abusado de esa planta, los efectos son muy peligrosos a largo plazo.

**RV:** escuchen bien sabandijas, aquí yo soy el rey y harán lo que yo diga, a propósito, como van con mi elixir de la inmortalidad.

**Zaltar:** lo sentimos majestad, hemos probado todas las formulas posibles, pero ninguna a dado resultado.

**Pentor:** alteza, le pido que nos deje salir, no hemos tenido contacto con el mundo exterior, usted prácticamente nos aisló del resto del planeta, no hemos visto a nuestras familias, tenga compasión majestad.

El rey se molesto

**RV:** escuchen insectos, nadie sale de este laboratorio, hasta que tenga mi elixir de la vida eterna, si alguien quiere salir de este castillo, la única forma que saldrán de aquí es con los pies por delante.

**Zaltar:** majestad, hemos trabajado en este laboratorio desde hace 10 años, éramos 52 científicos de los cuales solo 8 quedamos, por favor permítanos salir.

**RV:** Acaso no fui claro, dije que nadie sale de este castillo, hasta que no tenga la formula que me hará inmortal, a Trabajar ¡AHORA! Primero preparen mi dosis de Manpa.

**Pentor:** Como usted mande.

Los científicos regresaron a sus trabajos a regañadientes.

Durante los últimos 10 años, los más grandes científicos de la galaxia, fueron traídos por ordenes del rey, con una meta, fabricar una fórmula que permita al Rey que viva eternamente, de 52 científicos que fueron traídos, solo quedaron 10 contando con Pentor y Zaltar, el resto fue muriendo con el paso del tiempo, ya que muchos científicos era de edades muy avanzadas.

El rey se dirigió a la habitación que era de su hijo, para encontrarse según él con su nieto,

A decir verdad el monarca no tenía interés en Eita, simplemente lo estaba utilizando para que su hijo regresara al planeta para poderlo vencer en una pelea, pero quizás, Eita le cuente como era la vida de Vegeta en la Tierra.

Majestad- ambos guardias hicieron su reverencia.

**RV:** ¿Como está el chico?

**Guardia 1:** el mocoso quería salir, pero no lo dejamos…

**Guardia 2:** …pero cuando se entero que estaba el planeta Veyita se desmayo.

**RV:** está bien, manténgalo con vida, tráiganle de comer, pero lo más importante que se quede en esta habitación está claro.

**Guardias:** Si, mi señor.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos del palacio ,el monarca ansiada poder derrotar a su hijo por desafiarlo y desertor , en su mente ya el tenia la victoria, y soñaba con su más grande ambición , gobernar el universo, pero estaba consciente que la vida no le alcanzaría para alcanzar su sueño, por eso el primer objetivo era conseguir la inmortalidad, sabía que si lo conseguía gobernaría el universo para siempre, pero tenía otra ambición , ya que casi no le quedaban súbditos, viajaría a la Tierra , gracias a los datos que Karbak le dio ,vio que el planeta era muy prospero y se dio cuenta que los terrícolas eran muy similares a los de su raza excepto por la cola y la fuerza, el Rey Vegeta utilizaría una maquina que estaba en unos de los antiguos planeta de Freezer , para convertir a la población de la Tierra en saiyajines , en fieles súbditos que le obedecerían ciegamente, y convertiría el planeta en un nuevo planeta Veyita.

**RV:** disfruten su vida por ahora, terrícolas, en cuanto derrote a mi hijo, tomare su planeta y ustedes serán mis fieles súbditos, jajajajaja


	8. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

4 días después…

La nave de Vegeta por fin aterrizo en el planeta Veyita, gracias a las turbinas que Bulma había instalado, aterrizaron muy lejos de lo radares, llegaron a un antiguo pueblo, cuando salieron de la nave, Vegeta recordaba este pueblo, cuando era más pequeño solía venir con su abuelo.

Vegeta: Zork dime, ¿Qué paso aquí?, según recuerdo este era el pueblo de Mistral, una de las principales rutas comerciarles, era el puerto espacial más concurrido de Veyita.

Zork: desgraciadamente , solo 500 saiyajines quedaron en todo el planeta, este pueblo fue abandonado hace 20 años , los habitantes no pudieron aguantar más tiempo la crueldades de su padre y optaron en irse, cuando su padre se entero logro sabotear la ultima nave, capturo a los habitantes y los llevo a la capital, desgraciadamente la mayoría preferían quitarse la vida , antes de soportar más humillaciones , es mas el Rey raciona la comida así nadie tiene fuerza para desafiarlo, y puso murallas en la ciudad , así nadie escapa

Vegeta: ¿Qué quiere mi padre con Eita?

Zork: al parecer quería atraerlo a usted, parece que usted lo desafío hace muchos años y como que no lo dirigió bien, se propuso vencerlo en un combate.

Vegeta: ¡demonios!, no perdamos el tiempo vámonos ya.

Los tres saiyajines volaron hacia la capital, mientras volaba, veían el paisaje, vegeta recordaba que Veyita era un planeta prospero con grandes bosques y lagunas, muy similar a la Tierra, pero a media que avanzaban, lo que veían era hoyos donde estuvo lo lagos, bosques secos y muertos.

Vegeta se detuvo.

Vegeta: Zork, ¿Qué le paso al planeta?, cuando yo me fui era un planeta con mucha vida y ahora, todo lo que veo son Km de desierto.

Zork: vera príncipe, esto comenzó más o menos 6 meses después de que usted se fue, según mis informantes cuando regresaron del cuadrante T- 342, encontraron un planeta de nombre Edén, lo exploraron según la información que tenían , ese planeta era como un jardín botánico, pero el informe decía que el 90% de las plantas eras venenosas , hasta que descubrieron el arbusto de Manpa , según el registro , el jugo del fruto de esa planta, tenia cualidades medicinales , retrasaban el proceso de envejecimiento, y su padre descubrió que ese era unos de los ingredientes de una fórmula que el Rey busca desde hace años.

Vegeta. ¿Que clase de formula?

Zork: a decir verdad, no tengo idea

Goku: ¿Qué paso después Zork?

Zork: poco después, el rey llego con unas muestras de ese arbusto, fueron sembrados en el jardín real, a medida que pasaba el tiempo, los bosques comenzaron a secarse, a escasear el agua, el planeta estaba muriendo, yo obtuve una copia del la información del arbusto ese y descubrí que esa planta consume muchos nutrientes, fuera de su ambiente, la planta puede matar un planeta entero puesto que sus raíces son muy profundas.

Vegeta: entiendo, no perdamos tiempo, mi padre debe estar al tanto de nuestra llegada no lo hagamos esperar.

Y los 3 saiyajines siguieron su camino.

FIN CAPITULO 7


	9. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

Al llegar cerca de la ciudad, vieron que la ciudad capital tenía grandes murallas, Vegeta observo que en la entrada norte, un vigía los detiene.

Vigía: Alto ¿Quiénes son?

Zork: soy Zork, comandante del ejército de su majestad, me fue ordenado traer al príncipe Vegeta y aquí está mi credencial.

Vigía: pueden pasar.

Al entrar a la ciudad, Vegeta y Goku vieron que los saiyajines, prácticamente viven como un suburbio de alguna ciudad terrestre.

Vegeta y Goku notaron que no había niños, solo adultos y saiyajines mayores

Vegeta se sentía culpable, su padre prácticamente esclavizo a su propio pueblo.

Veían a los saiyajines vistiendo prácticamente como mendigos, se veían la desesperanza y sus ganas de morir.

Zork vio las caras de Goku y Vegeta

Zork: así ha sido los últimos 10 años, lo bueno es que los niños fuero evacuada dos primero después las mujeres, el Rey capturo la ultima nave, los saiyajines que vieron eran los últimos saiyajines que hay en el planeta, eran más, pero algunos se fugaban y esperaban la muerte… el rey no se ha visto en 10 años.

Llegaron a la muralla del palacio, había un puesto de observación.

Zork: Centinela, soy Zork, vengo cumpliendo órdenes del Rey Vegeta, traigo a su hijo.

El centinela se fue, al cabo de 10 minutos regreso a escoltarlos, se dio cuenta, que el jardín que su madre adoraba desapareció, en su lugar había una especie de filas de arbusto de frutos morados.

Goku con curiosidad pregunto que eran esas plantas.

¿Qué son esos arbustos?- dijo Goku con inocencia.

Zork: son los arbustos de Mampa.

Vegeta se sorprendió, según la explicación de Zork, el arbusto puede matar un planeta.

Cuando un guardia se acerco, le dijo que el rey los estaba esperando.

Al entrar al palacio, Vegeta noto que lo hermoso que el palacio se había ido, fue reemplazado por algo triste y gris.

Llegaron a la sala del trono, Vegeta constato que un par de filas de saiyajines estaba parados a cada lado del trono, el recordaba que cuando su abuelo Valían gobernaba solo habían 2 guardias antes de llegar a las escaleras que van al trono.

Zork hizo la respectiva reverencia, pero Vegeta y Goku permanecieron de pie.

Vegeta se sorprendió, su padre estaba bastante descuidado, su barba estaba prácticamente mas larga de lo normal, la armadura lucia amarillenta, y los bordes de su capa estaban arruinada, lucia más viejo que un anciano terrestre, los saiyajines por lo general la juventud era más larga para durar más en la batallas.

RV: bienvenido hijo, me alegra que vengas a verme después de 25 años.

Vegeta: DEJATE DE ESE CURSI PROTOCOLO; VENGO POR EITA Y LO QUERO ¡AHORA!

RV: el es mi nieto, he decidido que se va a quedar conmigo, voy a entrenarlo para que sea un guerrero, no un débil terrícola, yo me encargare de reparar el daño que tú hiciste.

Vegeta: te equivocas, Eita se irá conmigo, su madre lo está esperando, volverá a la Tierra y terminara sus estudios.

RV: voy a ser democrático, te reto a una batalla, si ganas podrás irte con tu hijo, si pierdes no solo Eita se quedara, si no que tú y tu amigo se quedaran aquí para siempre y además iremos y conquistaras la Tierra para mí.

Zork: príncipe, no acepte.

Goku: Vegeta, Zork tiene razón, es muy arriesgado.

Vegeta: SILENCIO, está bien padre acepto, pero si yo gano yo, Kakarotto, Eita y Zork se irán conmigo a la Tierra, y no me molestaras ¡JAMAS!

RV: muy bien, el chico esta en tu antigua habitación.

Vegeta: muy bien padre, que traigan 3 camas, dormiremos todos ahí.

RV: Esta bien

Vegeta se retiro junto a Zork y Goku hacia su antigua habitación


	10. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

Al Día Siguiente

Después de un buen desayuno Vegeta se vistió como hace 25 años no lo hacía, con ropa de spandex ajustado al cuerpo, una armadura con hombreras, detrás del una capa roja la armadura, lucia la insignia incomparable de la casa real de Vegita, sabía que el día que derrotaría a su padre finalmente llego, así que salió, y camino hacia la sala del trono. De pronto sin que nadie lo notara, fue tomado del brazo, cuando iba a lanzar un golpe, se detuvo era Zaltar, uno de los científicos.

Vegeta: Zaltar, que haces aquí, pensé que habías huido, junto con el resto de los habitantes.

Zaltar: Vegeta, estamos en un gran problema…

Zaltar le explico a Vegeta los planes que tenía su padre, Vegeta se enfureció, no solo le había quitado la libertad y la paz a su planeta, si que ahora pretendía hacer lo mismo en la Tierra.

Vegeta: les ayudare, cuando acabe con mi padre, no iremos de aquí.

Zaltar: Gracias majestad.

Zaltar se puso la capucha y salió de ahí, Vegeta iba hacia la sala del trono mas furioso que nunca, cuando llego, su padre lo esperaba.

Goku y Zork despertaron, se dieron cuenta que Vegeta no estaba despertaron a Eita y fueron corriendo hacia la sala del trono, esperando que la lucha no había comenzado todavía. Una vez que Vegeta vio con odio a su padre, Vegeta ya sabía que Eita estaba en buenas manos con Kakarotto y Zork.

Vegeta irrumpió en la sala del trono muy molesto.

El rey lo vio y sonrió. "Así que, supongo que por fin vamos a pelear "- dijo- "Me sorprende que una criatura primitiva y débil como un ser humano hiciera posible vínculo con un fuerte guerrero Saiyan como tú." Vegeta eso lo enojo mas, nadie se burlaba de su esposa y vivía para contarlo, ni siguiera su propio padre."

"Tú no eres mi padre," dijo Vegeta peligrosamente. . "Estoy harto de tus acciones, Tú has sido un terrible rey, le has hecho daño a este planeta a mí, a mi madre y mi hermano, ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de tratar a su familia? ¿De esta manera?"

"La clave para ser un gran líder es tener poder sobre sus súbditos y la única manera de lograrlo es hacer que te teman", dijo el rey. "Su abuelo era débil, y por eso murió. El respeto que tenía no lo mantuvo con vida. Ahora bien, nadie va a tener el descaro de retarme".

"Eso es lo que tú crees, padre…" Vegeta comenzó a caminar más hacia el trono de su padre, se detuvo cuando estaba de pie al otro lado de su padre. "Yo soy el que terminará su vida miserable y liberara a mi pueblo y al universo de tu tiranía".

El rey miró a Vegeta y se levantó. "Muchacho, eres un maldito desobediente y me aseguraré de que aprendas tu lección de hoy."

Ambos fueron a la arena detrás de la sala del trono, a una especie de plataforma.

Ambos peleadores se pusieron en cuclillas en sus posiciones de combate. Vegeta estaba estudiando la postura de su padre. Estaba lleno de puntos sin vigilancia, pero Vegeta no se sorprendió. Su padre no había entrenado en los últimos 10 años debido a tomaba el jugo de Manpa y según eso lo hacía más fuerte. El joven Saiyajin espera que esta pelear fuera a ser más rápido.

Él príncipe de pronto desapareció, y lo golpeó por detrás. El rey se tambaleó hacia delante y se volvió hacia su hijo. Vegeta estaba sacudiendo la cabeza, con una expresión de disgusto en su rostro enlucida.

"Mírate…", gruñó. "Eres incluso más débil que los soldados de 3 clase cuyas vidas has arruinado".

El rey Vegeta gruñó amenazadoramente. "Cállate, muchacho. Mi nivel de energía es mucho mayor que la de ellos."

"Muy cierto", respondió Vegeta. "Pero los niveles de potencia no deciden la victoria una batalla. Es la estrategia es lo que trae la victoria, y padre, no tienes una estrategia".

"¡cállate!" el rey gritó mientras encendido su ki y se lanzo con enojo hacia Vegeta. Vegeta logró esquivar el ataque inicial de su padre fácilmente. Él puso los ojos en cómo su padre se comportaba. Casi le hacía sentirse deshonrado. Dejó que este hombre dirigir su vida desde que era un niño, él dejó la gente de este planeta sufrieran bajo su gobierno, tuvo que huir para que dejara de maltratarlo y hostigarlo y ahora él ni siquiera era lo suficientemente fuerte como para defender su corona.

"Padre, esta lucha es ridículo", dijo Vegeta. "Ríndete ahora y tal vez voy a perdonar su patética existencia."

"¡Nunca!" el rey gritó una vez más lanzándose hacia Vegeta.

Vegeta estaba listo para él y se preparó para el impacto. Él estaba listo para golpear a su padre. Antes de que el rey podría llegar a Vegeta, Vegeta lanzo un brillante puño e hizo contacto con la energía de su padre. La fuerza de esa energía hizo que el Vegeta padre se estrellara en su trono, rompiéndolo. Vegeta logró mantenerse en su lugar, aunque un poco hacia atrás sobre la superficie plana.

El rey luchaba por ponerse de pie, después de un golpe. Esto fue realmente patético. Esperaba que su padre viera lo inútil que esta lucha. Si se hubiera rendido, Vegeta lo hubiera dejado vivir, el se iría para siempre del planeta y seguiría su vida como ciudadano de la Tierra. Ahora, él no dejaría que su padre se mantuviera vivo, sabía que si lo dejaba con vida la Tierra correría peligro. Ni siquiera había necesidad de transformarse en Súper Saiyan. Comenzó a caminar hacia su padre, dispuesto a afrontar la explosión final.

"Tío Vegeta" Vegeta hizo una pausa en su caminata hacia su padre cuando escuchó la voz de su sobrino. Sus ojos se abrieron con temor leve. No podía estar allí ahora mismo, no cuando se trataba de su padre. Era demasiado peligroso para él.

El rey vio detención de su hijo y lanzo una ráfaga de energía hacia Eita, por fortuna Kakarotto y Zork detuvieron el ataque a tiempo. Él estaba jugando sucio y Vegeta ahora lo sabía

"Ni se te ocurra volverlo a atacarlo, ENTIENDES", gruñó Vegeta. Su padre estaba empujando demasiado su suerte

El rey se echó a reír como un maníaco

"Este es un golpe bajo, incluso para ti, papá", espetó Vegeta amargamente

"No debiste haberte acoplado con una débil mujer, hijo", le respondió el rey mientras sonría. "Este mocoso es muy débil. El será su caída final en algún momento."

"Yo soy la debilidad de nadie", dijo Eita muy molesto. "Puedo ser físicamente débil, pero sé que mentalmente soy más fuerte que tú".

El rey no podía dejar de reír. "Bueno, el chico tiene agallas", dijo al momento de intentar atacar de nuevo a Eita que estaba muy enojado. "Usted debe conocer tu lugar".

Por fortuna Goku detuvo al rey y el y Zork decidieron llevarse al joven La Salle lejos del campo de Batalla, Eita antes de irse grito

"Vegeta, derrótalo"- dijo antes de salir del campo de batalla.

"lo hare". Dijo el príncipe

Vegeta miró a su padre, quien parecía enojado y trastornado. De pronto una energía negra surgió del monarca, era una energía maligna que su padre envió a su hijo.

Algo estaba mal con el Ki de su padre, pero Vegeta no lo había sentido antes. Se sentía más oscuro de lo que él recordaba. Vegeta se quedó sin aliento en su realización.

"No puede ser ¿usaste la energía oscura, padre?" -preguntó con sorpresa. "¿Por qué la usaste?, esa energía era de un dominio que nuestros ancestro habían vencido, y su energía fue sellaba"

"Porque, quería poder Vegeta, por eso" gruñó su padre con una voz que no sonaba como la suya, "y gracias a esta energía, podre cumplir mis ambiciones."

Vegeta sacudió la cabeza con disgusto. Pensaba que la energía oscura era un mito, una leyenda que su abuelo le había contado cuando era más niño. La misma energía fue considerada muy mala debido a que un demonio llamado Astalor fue vencido por un SSj., esa energía podía ser controlada y podía aumentar la fuerza del guerrero en cuestión, pero tenían que intercambiar algo por ella.

Vegeta abrió los ojos al fin, por eso los maltratos y las golpizas

La energía oscura daba poder, pero absorbía el alma del guerrero, convirtiéndolo en un ser que nunca se preocupan por nadie y que incluso sacrificaría a su propia familia para obtener el poder. Fue la energía oscura todo el tiempo y casi nada podía derrotarlo.

"Así que... por eso me maltratabas, ¿diste tu alma a cambio de este vil poder?" Vegeta gruñó.

El rey se rió oscuramente. "Así es, chico, cambié mi alma desde hace muchos años, cuando mate a tu abuelo y tome el trono, si Vegeta, yo asesine al Rey Valían, a tu abuelo, Si alguna vez alguien había venido a mí con el poder para derrotarme, yo usaría mi oscuro poder…ahora eres afortunado... serás el único Saiyan que veras este poder oscuro será todo un honor"

"Más bien como degradante", replicó Vegeta, "cómo pudiste, patética excusa de rey."

Era mucho más difícil pelear ahora que su padre reveló esta nueva energía. Si él no gana pronto, Vegeta tendría que ser Súper Saiyan. No podía tolerar mucho más. La energía oscura se rasga a través de su piel, y Vegeta estaba seguro de que tenía algunos huesos rotos en su cuerpo.

"¿Es esto lo mejor que tiene que ofrecer, hijo?" el rey se burló. "para mi sigues siendo el chico débil pequeño que solía tortura".

Vegeta gruñó miró a su padre, tratando de olvidar esos días difíciles de su infancia. Él nunca había dicho a nadie, ni siquiera a su madre, lo violento que su padre había estado con él. Fue entonces cuando Vegeta perdido todo respeto por él como una figura paternal.

"Oh, está bien, Vegeta," susurró a su padre con arrogancia. "Quizás en un año más o menos, usted será capaz de enfrentarse a mí, pero ahora tendrás suerte si dejo que vivir, tengo un planeta que conquistar".

"que dices"- dijo Vegeta fingiendo sorpresa.

"Ya que no tiene alternativa de vencerme , te contare mi plan , pienso ir a la Tierra, a tu amada tierra , convertiré a cada habitante de ese planeta en un fiel súbdito, por medio de una maquina que encontré en uno de los antiguos planetas de Freezer , esa máquina tendrá mi ADN con algo de energía oscura, quizás use a Eita como conejillo y luego a tu familia y después al resto del planeta , cuando logre mi objetivo, hare mi cruzada contra el universo y yo seré en único Rey del universo, pequeño luchador débil"- dijo finalmente el monarca

Vegeta se estaba empezando a enojar cuando su padre comenzó a describir como un luchador débil. Había trabajado duro para conseguir el poder que tenía, mucha sangre, sudor y lágrimas. Su padre en cambio dio su propia vida por un poder que obtuvo sin ningún esfuerzo, y no daría ningún resultado, lo que más le enfureció es que quería hacer sufrir al planeta que le podía llamar hogar.

"Tú dices que yo soy débil," dijo Vegeta, "sin embargo, yo sé que soy más fuerte que tú. Usted vendió su alma por el poder oscuro y eso fue un error. Poder debe ser ganado, al igual que el respeto y tu no tienes ninguno."

El rey parecía muy divertido. "Oh, ¿Y usted cree que tiene poder sobre mí?"

Vegeta sonrió y encendió su energía. Los ojos de su padre se abrieron. Podía sentir la fuerza de la energía de su hijo Vegeta. Su cabello pasó de negro a rubio, con los ojos cada vez más verdes. No dio a su padre la oportunidad y formó una explosión de energía en la mano.

"Sí, padre, tengo el poder", dijo Vegeta ", y que está a punto de sentir lo fuerte que yo realmente soy."

Kakarotto y Zork llegaron a la plaza, de camino lograron sabotear la maquina que mantenía a los saiyajines cautivos, los cuales tomaron la antigua nave de Karbar.

Goku Zork y Eita junto con las demás personas esperaban al Vegeta

"No..." dijo el rey en voz baja. "No es posible".

"En lo que más se necesita, la transformación se producirá en los guerreros que son puros de corazón", recitó Vegeta. "Eso es algo que nunca lo entendería, padre."

"¿Cuándo?" preguntó su padre.

Vegeta se encogió de hombros. "¿Es importante?", se preguntó. "El hecho del asunto es que puedo derrotar. "¡Se acabó padre ¡".

El rey levantó las manos en la derrota. "Tú eres el legendario SSJ. ¿Por qué no te acercas y acabas conmigo?"

Así la pelea siguió su curso.

Después de un tiempo las patadas Vegeta se detuvieron y escucho el sonido de su padre gimiendo

Vegeta se acercó cojeando débilmente a la forma de su padre. El Saiyan anciano miró a Vegeta, su color rojo los ojos y su respiración entrecortada. "Adelante, muchacho. Mátame... si tienes las agallas."

Vegeta agarró a su padre por el cuello y le dijo: "Has matado a mi abuelo, me golpeaste y maltrataste, mi madre fue violada, menospreciaste a Tarble. Usted amenazó la vida de mi hogar y mi familia y especialmente a Eita. Has destruido innumerables tratados y la vida en todo el universo, y ahora su tiempo ha llegado. ¿Alguna última palabra? "

"Sólo unas pocas", respondió el rey con voz ronca. "Tú eres mi hijo, y eres como yo. Recuerda eso."

"Vegeta no es como usted", dijo Kakarotto con fuerza. Vegeta le lanzó una mirada de agradecimiento. Volvió a mirar a su padre.

"Esperen yo tengo una idea mejor"- dijo Zork, golpeo a Vegeta Padre que lo dejo inconsciente"tengo un lugar donde llevarlo, donde el no pueda hacer daño"

"Lo hiciste, Vegeta, lo venciste."- dijo Goku entusiasmado

Vegeta sacudió la cabeza. "Lo hicimos, Kakarotto." Pero antes de que Vegeta pudiera decir o hacer cualquier otra cosa, se desmayó de la energía que pierde, volviendo a su forma original.

Continuara….


	11. Epilogo

_**EPILOGO**_

El rey se levanto de su habitación, lo último que recordaba es que estaba a punto de morir a manos de su hijo, escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta.

"adelante"- dijo el monarca.

Un guardia entro a la habitación e hizo una reverencia.

"majestad, todo nuestro pueblo fue convocado como usted ordeno" – dijo el guardia.

"_nuestro pueblo_" – pensó el monarca

"Oye…que paso con mi hijo el príncipe Vegeta…es que casi no recuerdo nada".- dijo Vegeta Padre algo preocupado.

"bueno…según escuche, usted venció a su hijo en el último momento, después de eso llegamos este planeta lo conquistamos, y lo convertimos en nuestro hogar majestad, capturamos a los habitantes y gracias a la maquina transformadora que usted traía, pudimos crear nuevos guerreros yo soy uno de ellos."

El monarca estaba feliz por fin una de sus ambiciones se había realizado

"puedes retirarte" – dijo el monarca

"como usted diga, mi señor"- el guardia se retiro.

El monarca abrió la ventana y vio el cielo azul del planeta que antes se llamaba Tierra, una sonrisa se cruzo en su rostro, fue a su armario y saco una armadura y ropa adecuada.

Cuando salió al balcón, todo gritaba el nombre del Rey, se sentía en la cima del mundo, no podía creerlo.

"Saiyajines, hemos vuelvo a renacer como el ave Fénix, ahora nuestro objetivo será la conquista del universo, nadie osara desfear el poder de la raza más poderosa…LA NUESTRA"- dijo el monarca a su pueblo.

"Viva el Rey Vegeta, Viva el Rey Vegeta"- gritaba los guerreros.

El Rey tenía una expresión de satisfacción en su cara.

"Abuelo"- el monarca se volteo y vio a Eita, pero estaba algo cambiado. No usaba lentes, sus ojos eran negros, y su cabello también, además usaba la típica ropa saiyajin de elite.

"dime, Eita"- dijo el monarca.

"Abuelo, ahora me llamo Vegeta, recuerdas"- dijo Eita algo molesto.

"oh si… lo olvidaba" el joven se acerco al monarca mientras observaba las ovaciones de su pueblo.

"SERE EL REY DEL UNIVERSO JAJAJAJA"- grito el monarca.

PLANETA PITAL, SECCION SIQUIATRICA.

"no se preocupe, príncipe Vegeta, a su padre se le dará los mejores cuidados"- dijo un doctor.

"espero que así sea"- dijo Vegeta algo preocupado.

"no se preocupe y gracias por la generosa…eh…donación... que hizo a esta institución".- dijo el director del hospital.

Vegeta observaba a su padre dentro de una cámara, lucia tan viejo y acabado.

"esta seguro, que él no sabe que esta aquí"

"no se preocupe señor, la cámara Matrix hará que su padre viva todas sus fantasías, estará viviendo un mundo de ilusión…para siempre, en otras palabras, nunca mas saldrá de esa cámara"

"bien, yo me voy, ah y recuerde, ni una palabra...no es conveniente".

"así se hará, señor"- dijo el jefe del hospital.

Vegeta salió de hospital, llego a la nave allí Eita, Goku y Zork los esperaba.

"no sé porque no me permitiste matarlo"- dijo Vegeta lago molesto.

"lo siento, Vegeta si le hubieras quitado la vida, la energía oscura, se hubiera liberado y te hubiera poseído"- dijo Zork algo preocupado- "además con el tiempo….esa energía se disolverá y desaparecerá, para siempre".

"Bueno, ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí, volvamos a la Tierra"-dijo Vegeta con esperanza.

SIII- gritaron todos.

"a propósito Zork, puedes vivir con mostros en la comparación, Eita necesita una influencia masculina, serás una buena influencia para el"

"Gracias majestad, será un honor vivir en su casa"- dijo Zork.

"y otra cosa, no me llames majestad, solo llámame Vegeta"

"Está bien"

"Bueno, Próxima parada La Tierra" – grito Goku entusiasmado

Al fin Vegeta rompió el lazo de odio que tenia con su padre, el sabia que él , no volvería a hacer daño nunca más, ahora se sentía más tranquilo, Eita estaba a salvo, su padre encerrado, y ahora se reuniría con su lazo de amor.

La nave salió del planeta Pital con rumbo a la Tierra y se perdió en la inmensidad del Espacio.

FIN


End file.
